Illuminations
by The13thGirlWithoutASoul
Summary: Sarah, James, and Henri watch the illuminations show after the first Fourth of July, but Sarah wonders if her parents would approve. Can James and Henri help her? In honor of Independence Day. Love you, America! Please r&r!


**Title: Illuminations**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Sarah, James, and Henri watch the illuminations show after the first Fourth of July, but Sarah wonders if her parents would approve. Can James and Henri help her? In honor of Independence Day! **

* * *

_Dear Mother,_ Sarah wrote. _Just now James, Henri and I are on our way to_— she crossed out the words. _Did you know that the colonists have_—she abandoned the paper and stood up.

"Hurry up, Henri!" urged James, shifting from foot to foot. "If we go too late we won't get a good spot."

"The show is in the _sky_, James." Sarah countered. "We'll be able to see it no matter where we stand." Henri continued with his task of helping James wrestle with the large printing press they were using to create a special issue of the _Gazette_—with the headline reading DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE SIGNED, written by James.

"I'm surprised you children aren't more excited." Benjamin Franklin said, glancing out the window towards the darkening sky. "We've waited for this to happen for ages!"

"I can barely believe that all the delegates voted unanimously." agreed Moses, depositing a stack of papers onto the table, then motioning to the full inkwell and quill where Sarah usually liked to write to her mother. "Since we aren't ready to go yet—"

"—though we would be if someone would hurry up—" James glared at Henri impatiently.

"—you can go ahead and write that letter to your mother, Sarah. I saw you haven't sent one out today."

Sarah's face fell and she turned away. "Thank you, but...I think I'll do it later."  
"As you wish, my dear. Now Moses, where's the other bit for..." Dr. Franklin and Moses left the room to ready the wagon for the short trip.

"Why aren't you going to write to your mother, Sarah?" asked Henri, his accent changing the words.

"You tell her everything." agreed James, continuing with his work. Sarah glanced at both of them from her spot at the window, pulling gently on her locket as was her habit, thinking quickly about her father, then about the boys behind her.

"I'm not sure she would approve of me going to see the show—I'm not sure I approve of it either." she said. "Instead of attempting to negotiate with their King, who has provided military and financial support for these colonies many times, these delegates sign a paper and automatically believe they are now a free country! We are really going to the illuminations to see a sparkling herald to war."

"We are going to the illuminations show to see what?" Henri whispered to James.

"She means we're celebrating the start of a war." James explained before raising his voice so that Sarah could hear. "If America and England are technically one country and half of the country doesn't want to be England anymore, then isn't considering themselves not a part of England the only way to do that?"

"Not by starting a war." Sarah maintained. "Besides, I should be upset with all this. I'm British."

"Just because you're British doesn't mean that you have to agree with the King." James said.

"Don't be silly, James." snapped Sarah. "His Majesty's opinions are that of the army, and the army's opinions are that of my father's, and my father's are that of mine." she crossed her arms.

"But what if—" James was cut off when Dr. Franklin and Moses walked back into the room. "Come on, Henri, let's go."

* * *

"Darn it! The lawn is filled!" James crossed his arms as he saw that the common was already filled with people. Dr. Franklin laughed at his impatience and motioned to the wagon.

"Moses and I will watch the display from here, James. You, Sarah, and Henri can find a spot elsewhere if you like."

"Thanks, Dr. Franklin! Come on, Henri, Sarah!" James raced out of the wagon and went off to find a spot.

Unfortunately, the common was mostly full of patriots and there was not much space to sit or stand. James looked around for a few moments before his vision lit on a tallish tree with a thick branch above the heads of the other celebrators.

"Let's sit there." he suggested, pulling Henri and Sarah along. "We'll be able to see the lights up here."

Henri scrambled up immediately, but Sarah turned away. "I am not sitting in a tree. What do you think will happen to my dress?"

"Your clothes'll be fine." replied James, grabbing the bottom branch. "Hurry up! They'll start soon."

"I am not climbing a tree!" Sarah stated angrily, and began walking off the common. She crossed the street and continued walking around a corner. James glanced at Henri, who shrugged, before turning and following the redhead.

As he followed Sarah, James wondered what had upset Sarah. Surely she still couldn't be angry about earlier—as Sarah came into his view he called to her. "Sarah!"

"What is it?" she had her back to him and did not face him when she spoke.

"You just ran off! What are we supposed to do, let you get lost? Dr. Franklin's responsible to your mother."

"Then I apologize." she turned. "But I don't want to watch the illuminations display."

"Why not?" asked James. "If it's about your mother, then—"

"It has nothing to do with my parents. I will not cheer for the start of a war with England!" as she turned to walk back to the wagon he grabbed her hand. She stopped. "What?"

"Sarah, the illuminations don't celebrate the war. They celebrate freedom—England has no right to keep America under its thumb if America doesn't want that anymore."

"All that's going to happen is a lot of death. What has your colonies got that's superior to the British army—and their navy is the largest in the world."

"There isn't a man leading us who wouldn't want a peaceful solution if given a choice, but we haven't got one."

There was silence for a moment. Sarah looked away, then back at James.  
"You've...still got hold of my hand."

"Oh." James colored and pulled his hand away. He heard footsteps and turned to see Henri running towards them.

"What are you two standing around here talking for? They are almost ready to launch the illuminations!"

James glanced at Sarah. Sarah nodded. "Yes, of course." she said. The two fourteen-year-olds followed Henri down the street towards the common.

When they came to the tree, Henri again climbed the tree like a squirrel. James gave a mock bow. "After you, Miss." making Sarah laugh as she joined Henri on the branch. James ascended the tree last and leaned against the trunk.

A cheer went up from the common as the first illumination lit up the sky. Sarah shifted slightly and somehow her hand ended up underneath James'.

In the light provided by the bright, colored explosions shining through the sky, Sarah transposed the letter for her mother in her head.

_Dear Mother, although I still pray for a peaceful solution to this revolution business, I cannot help but admire the determination of these colonists to become their own country. Today James, Henri and I attended a illuminations display as the colonists celebrated what they believe to be the start of a beautiful country..._

Sarah smiled but did not add one of her personal thoughts—_perhaps I agree with them. _

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July. We live in a wonderful country. **


End file.
